Buscando una respuesta en tus ojos
by Carupin
Summary: Todo comenzó sin siquiera planearlo y ahora que ocurrió no sabe cómo enfrentar los hechos: para él había sido una muy buena experiencia... para ella pareciera que nada había ocurrido ¿Cómo reaccionará Takeru al notar que Hikari era indiferente a lo que habían compartido? *Takari*
1. Chapter 1

No es que no lo hubiese pensado antes, siempre fantaseó con ello, porque bueno, independiente de que fuera su amiga más cercana él no era ciego, la veía y le resultaba placentero mirarla, le agradaba visualmente y le gustaba aún más protegerla, era casi natural e instintivo, a tal punto que ni siquiera se lo cuestionaba. Hasta después de lo que pasó.

Habíamos decidido juntarnos con los demás chicos y ya íbamos de vuelta pero en algún minuto Hikari divisó una máquina expendedora de sodas y como noté que se alejó un poco la seguí, y por lo que concluí más tarde, supongo que nadie notó que no seguíamos con el grupo pero no nos complicamos, seguramente nos esperarían al llegar a la estación, y no era extraño que sólo estuviéramos ella yo... Lamentablemente se nos hizo un poco tarde buscándolos y era ese momento de la tarde en el cual el subterráneo se encontraba atiborrado con personas que salían de sus trabajos, por lo que el espacio era sumamente limitado, y fue cuando ocurrió… el vagón seguía llenándose y por no terminar alejados, nos vimos en la obligación de acercarnos más y fue cuando quedamos frente a frente, no es que me desagradara, pero no quería hacerla sentir incomoda con tanta proximidad y porque además para ella el espacio vital era importante.

Miraba la parte de arriba, donde se concentra un montón de publicidad y donde se indicaban los nombres de las estaciones y comencé a contar las que aún faltaban para llegar a nuestro destino, las conté y faltaban varias aún. Los minutos pasaban y no parecía como si estuviésemos llegando pronto y estaba empezando a desesperarme, sentía que ella no levantaba la vista y no hacía contacto visual conmigo. Repentinamente una fragancia muy agradable se empezó a apoderar de mi sentido del olfato, sospechaba que provenía de ella, porque alguna vez lo había sentido antes y me había agradado, pero por primera vez ese aroma me atrapaba a tal punto que dejé de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en llenarme de esa esencia y ella debió percatarse de algo extraño, porque en ese momento levanto la mirada y yo no fui capaz de desviar la mía o de pretender que en realidad estaba haciendo otra cosa y nos quedamos mirando fijamente… e inesperadamente finalmente terminé por acortar la ya escasa distancia que nos separaba y la besé, sin tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que ella pudiera rechazarme o si ella también lo quería… por lo que cuando ella no me rechazó fue incluso más sorprendente.

La abracé y ella lo hizo también conmigo y comenzamos a besarnos de una manera demandante, puedo jurarlo, esa no había sido nunca mi intención, pero ya que estaba sucediendo, no parecía que hubiese nada mejor en ese momento y aunque parecía ya casi imposible el vagón comenzó a llenarse aún más y eso, la cercanía con ella y el suave vaivén del metro iniciaron un proceso físico para el cual, si no había un cambio en aquella circunstancia, se empezaría a evidenciar la consecuencia, pero ese pensamiento fue más lento que la reacción de mi cuerpo, a decir verdad porque apenas terminé de pensar en eso, fue que noté que ya no podía evitarlo y supongo además que Hikari tampoco pudo disimular que sintió algo, porque en ese segundo dejó de besarme y yo imaginé que haría muchas cosas, desde abofetearme hasta dejarme en evidencia gritando y yo quedar como el pervertido que en realidad no era, pero no preví la acción que de hecho llevó a cabo; dirigió sus labios hacia mi cuello para volver a buscar mis labios y anhelantemente buscó el contacto de nuestras lenguas. Todo lo que estaba pasando de un modo tan extraño e irreal…. Y lo fue aún más cuando sentí que ella tocó donde yo no esperé y se sorprendió, estaba inseguro acerca de qué fue lo que la sorprendió, si efectivamente ella pensaba que era otra cosa o de si había sido algo involuntario y accidental, y casi sospeché lo segundo cuando nuevamente volví a sentir su mano ejerciendo presión justo cuando no la necesitaba para poder seguir manteniendo el control, no es que ella se estuviera esmerando, sólo era un toque exploratorio por encima de la ropa, usualmente eso no sería nada estimulante, pero tenía que aceptar que era la situación más sexy que había vivido en toda mi vida, y gemí y ella me mordió suavemente el labio y a su vez el agarre se hizo más firme… y yo sólo me dejé ir, pero procuré ocultar mi rostro entre su cabello y su oreja derecha y respiré agitadamente por lo que parecieron tres segundos o cuatro… o un minuto y luego ella me alejó abruptamente y yo sin entender el por qué traté de reponerme a la inestabilidad que el empuje me causó y lo logré, afortunadamente, y fue cuando noté que ya el vagón no estaba tan lleno y que la gente se estaba bajando y fue que oí que estábamos a tres estaciones de nuestro destino. Hikari cambió de posición y quedamos ahora de costado, sin mirarnos y sin tocarnos. Ella comenzó una conversación muy casual acerca de que ya tendríamos que bajarnos y que seguro Taichi les reprocharía cuando llegaran por haber hecho al grupo esperar por ellos.

Finalmente llegamos y sólo se encontraban Taichi, que estaba esperando por ella, y por mi esperaban Iori y Miyako, los demás se habían ido a sus hogares ya.

Nos despedimos normalmente y quedamos de volver a vernos en la escuela el lunes y yo aún podía escuchar la conversación de los dos hermanos a lo lejos, él preguntó por qué ella y yo nos habíamos quedado atrás y si acaso tenía frío... pero luego no oí nada más que a Miyako relatándonos lo que quería comer al llegar a casa. Yo sólo quería llegar luego a mi habitación luego de lo que pasó me sentía incomodo, por razones obvias y el camino parecía más largo de lo normal, hasta que llegué y mi madre me había dejado una nota diciendo que mi cena estaba en el congelador y que no la esperara despierto, lo que era perfecto porque en realidad sólo quería darme una ducha y deshacerme de esa ropa sucia, que me encargué de lavar de inmediato y que parecía la única prueba que me decía que lo que pasó no había sido una ilusión.

Afortunadamente, luego de la ducha me sequé y sin que pasara mucho tiempo más, me quedé dormido.

Sábado por la mañana y no sé por qué pero no me despegué de mi móvil, procuré tenerlo conmigo en todo momento, pero sólo mi hermano me llamó en todo el día.

Domingo ya y traté de engañarme a mí mismo diciendo que no tendría el móvil conmigo pero no me alejaba más de cinco metros de él, sin perderlo de vista y miraba la pantalla comprobando si acaso estaba funcionado… domingo por la tarde… llamé desde el teléfono fijo de mi departamento para comprobar si acaso entraban las llamadas y fue decepcionante comprobar que sí, todo funcionaba perfectamente.

Lunes ya y me dirigí apresuradamente a la escuela, sin esperar a mis amigos porque quería llegar pronto y lo conseguí, porque a tan solo unos metro de llegar divisé a Hikari caminando tranquilamente y riendo junto a Daisuke, me acerqué a saludarlos y ella me sonrió como siempre lo hizo, mencionó mi nombre y siguió conversando con él para luego decir que esperaba que no le tocara limpiar el salón después de clases.

A ella no le había afectado en lo más mínimo lo que había pasado… mientras que yo… ¡yo no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa!


	2. Chapter 2

Para mayores de 18 años

* * *

Desperté exaltado pensando que tal vez me había quedado dormido, pero fue decepcionante enterarme que había despertado casi dos horas antes de lo que debería.

La situación con Hikari me tenía, cuando menos, inquieto. Busqué en ella algún indicio de la chica con la que viví aquella experiencia hace casi una semana y no era capaz de descifrar nada. Estando recostado en mi cama mirando el techo que en aquella oscuridad apenas si podía distinguirlo, e inevitablemente me acordé detalladamente de ese momento, en cómo se sintió besarla y sentir sus manos tocándome y no pude -ni quise- evitar imaginar cómos se hubiese sentido si ella me hubiese tocado directamente, sin aquella impertinente ropa que me hizo menos sensible a su toque y fue inevitable que sucediera nuevamente, me excité y no es que antes de aquello no me hubiese ocurrido con anterioridad, a veces pasaba sí, incluso en ocasiones sin siquiera desearlo, pero desde ese día no hacía más que pensar en ella y era una reacción inmediata de mi cuerpo que me hacía tener que ocupar más tiempo en remediarlo del que me gustaba admitir.

Después de una refrescante ducha, mientras me vestía para ir a la escuela, mi madre me avisó que se debía marchar. Yo no era de esos que faltaba a clases sólo porque si, pero ese día, no deseaba ir, y no lo haría.

Estaba bebiendo agua cuando escuché que el móvil me avisaba sobre un mensaje, últimamente la compañía ha estado mandando mensajes sobre nuevas tarifas y sospeché que sería nuevamente esa clase de mensaje, por lo que no leí hasta después de que volví a tomar el móvil una hora más tarde, y la sorpresa fue que no era un mensaje de la compañía como sospeché desde un principio, era de Hikari: "¿Estás bien? y luego un segundo mensaje "¿Dónde estás Takeru-kun?" Miré la hora y el segundo mensaje había sido enviado hacía unos veinte minutos. Me sorprendí, porque desde ese día no es que no me hablara sino que no había nada personal en su trato, algo que me indicaba que no parecía nada diferente a lo de antes y que me indicaba a su vez que todo estaba mal, porque nunca habíamos sido tan excesivamente corteses el uno con el otro, al menos no de esa manera, y me volvía loco el que no parecía que nadie lo notara… entonces que ella me estuviese buscando fue algo extraño, y no sé por qué, pero no contesté su mensaje.

Me quedé dormido en algún momento, y desperté por la vibración del móvil, estaba un tanto desorientado, por lo que me costó encontrarlo y fuera quien fuera se enteraría luego por haberme despertado. Aún con la vista borrosa, encontré el móvil y era una llamada entrante que ahora, por mi demora, era una llamada perdida y había a su vez un mensaje, nuevamente de Hikari. No sabía cómo reaccionar ¿debería llamarla de vuelta? El sentido común me decía que por amor propio no debería, sin embargo tanta insistencia me tenía preocupado. Decidí llamarla de vuelta y sentí como mi corazón latía más rápido esperando su respuesta.

—¿Takeru?

Oí su femenina voz decir mi nombre y no pude evitar como mi cuerpo se regocijó ante aquella mención.

—¿Sucede algo? – le respondí tan indiferente como pude.  
—¿Dónde estás? – preguntó curiosa.  
—En mi habitación – contesté rápidamente.  
—¿Estás solo? – me interrogó nuevamente  
—Eso creo… mi madre debe estar en la editorial- dije tratando de hacer memoria.  
—He estado pensando en ti… en lo que pasó el otro día, en el subterráneo…- balbuceó.  
—¿Qué pasó el otro día, Hikari? – quise indagar, porque estaba desconcertado con que ella sacara el tema primero, pero rogando por dentro que no desconociera el hecho.  
—Tu sabes…- dijo de un modo que nunca había oído en ella.  
—No, no lo sé. Explícamelo – exigí, necesitaba oirlo.  
—Cuando nos apartamos de los demás… y comenzó a llenarse de gente…- comenzó a relatar entrecortadamente.  
—Ahh si, empiezo a recordar- le dije lo más desganado posible.  
—¿Has pensando en eso? – musitó curiosa.

¿Qué si he pensando en eso? Estaba bromeado conmigo, ¿verdad? ¡No he podido pensar en otra cosa!

—Porque yo si…- susurró muy despacio.

Mi corazón que ha estado latiendo al límite desde que contestó, no creí que pudiera latir aun mas rápido.

—Dijiste que estabas solo, ¿no? – volvió a preguntar.  
—Sí, eso dije.- rectifiqué  
—¿Me abrirías la puerta?- preguntó sugerentemente.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido… ella no estaba afuera ¿o sí? Por las dudas me levanté, la curiosidad era demasiada, sin colgar el teléfono, fui a abrir y si… ella efectivamente estaba ahí un poco sonrosada y tan hermosa como siempre. Después de que salí del asombró de encontrarla no supe preguntarle el por qué de su presencia ahí, en mi puerta, faltando poco para que anocheciera, pero no fue necesario porque ella me lo aclaró.

—Te traje estas guías… el profesor dijo que era urgente que te las entregara…y bueno estabas de camino… yo dije que podía traértelas y bien, las traje…tómalas- dijo sin mirarme a los ojos y enredándose en su discurso.

Apenas me limité a recibir lo que ella me entregaba pero por un torpeza de ella, estas se cayeron. Noté entonces que ella si estaba nerviosa, porque ella no era nada torpe. Me agache a recoger las hojas caídas y ella se agachó también, recogió unas cuantas, yo recogí las restantes y cuando estaba ordenándolas ella las tomo nuevamente, las dejó en la mesita de arrimo de la entrada, yo no entendí, pero ella se empinó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. El beso duró lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera correr la cara y terminar besándonos en los labios. La sensación fue la misma que recordaba, pero cuando ella con sus manos arrugo ropa y profundizó el beso acercándome más a ella, fue que comprendí que ese había sido su propósito desde el principio. Me separé un poco y ella no me dejó, mordió mi labio inferior suavemente y volví a sentir su húmeda lengua buscando la mía, volví a alejarme un poco y ella se molestó, pero luego comprendió lo que yo quería; cerrar la puerta y dejar de dar aquel espectáculo en la entrada de mi departamento.

Quizás estaba yendo demasiado rápido, no lo pensé en ese momento, pero tomé su mano y la llevé a mi habitación, sin que siquiera se quitara los zapatos. Me senté en la cama y la miré como estaba entusiasmada recorriéndola. Me preguntó el origen de muchas cosas que tenía y fue cuando me arrepentí de haberla llevado ahí, el momento que habíamos vivido minutos antes se había roto y nuevamente parecía que era solo yo el que pensaba en lo acontecido. Cuando pasó a llevar el mouse, el computador salió de su letargo y ella vio mi fondo de escritorio y me avergoncé; una chica morena y con poca ropa junto a otra rubia en las mismas condiciones, en una conducta que bien podría ser lésbica. No me preguntó el "origen" de eso pero yo me levanté e hice que se sentara en la cama, a lo que ella obedeció, me acerqué y me apoderé de sus labios y la incité a que se recostara en la cama y sin pedirle permiso, mientras nuestro beso se hacía más fogoso y anhelante, metí la mano por debajo de su ropa. La toqué primero tímidamente, asegurándome de que no rechazara el contacto, pero no había un solo indicio que indicara que no lo quisiera, por lo que osé tocarle los senos por encima del brasier. No tengo ni que aclarar que yo ya estaba excitado, tocarla como había imaginado era infinitamente superior a lo que había predicho. Escucharla gemir y temblar con mi toque me hacía sentir poderoso e inexplicablemente más viril. Busqué su mirada y ella me miró extasiada y aunque lo estaba pensando, pero no se lo exterioricé, ella misma se soltó el cinturón y desabotonó el pantalón. Yo capté el mensaje al milisegundo. Dirigí mi mano derecha hacia donde nunca antes la había dirigido y puedo decir como primera impresión que fue extraño, no sabía exactamente cómo debía tocarla o dónde… pero agradecí las sesiones previas de onanismo y la pornografía gratuita, porque al parecer en mi intento lo estaba haciendo bien, porque ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir suavemente, mientras que a su vez yo sentía mis dedos cada vez más húmedos y aquello repercutía directamente en mi erección. Busqué con mis dedos hacerla sentir aún mejor y lo conseguí, porque ella comenzó a moverse sensualmente buscando el contacto de algún punto en especifico con mi mano y creo que encontró el lugar exacto que debía ser estimulado, porque ella dejó de moverse y quiso contener un gemido más prolongado que los anteriores, pero yo quería oírla y se lo dije y ella me besó como si fuera el último beso de su vida. Cuando finalmente dejó de tener espasmos, retiré mi mano y Hikari me miró casi con desaprobación, yo solo sonreí. Ella respiraba un poco agitada aún, pero cuando sus labios descendieron hasta mi cuello y me quitó la andrajosa polera que usaba en casa y comenzó a tocarme con la yema de sus dedos mi torso yo no pude más que cerrar los ojos cuando se acercó a mi ya necesitada erección, ansiando su toque más que el mismo aire y preparándome por anticipado contuve el aire para cuando finalmente su mano descendió, soltarlo como una profunda exhalación. Su mano cálida y suave me tocaba inexpertamente, sin embargo en mi estado no necesitaba más que un poco de estimulo, y en algún momento ella en cosa de minutos, supo de alguna manera cómo debía tocarme porque comencé a sentirme maravillosamente bien. Tal como había pensado, que me tocara sin ninguna clase de impedimento fue infinitamente mejor, sentir una mano distinta la mía dándome placer, la de ella sobretodo, la protagonista de mis fantasías… sabía que no iba a durar mucho por más que tratara por lo que cuando ella comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la intensidad de su agarre, yo supe que estaba perdido por lo que cuando rozó su pulgar suavemente por la punta y pasó su lengua por mi pecho yo me dejé ir, no quería que terminara tan pronto, pero no pude retrasarlo más. Lamenté cuando ella retiró su mano un poco contrariada y asustada por lo que había pasado, pero me alegré cuando volvió a posicionarla donde se encontraba antes y volvió a tocarme como asegurándose de que nada quedara. La besé y ella sacó su mano y me sonrió. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mirada de excitación y deseo supe que no olvidaría ese momento nunca más.

Nos quedamos recostados en la cama, abrazados, sin hablar, sólo descansando de las emociones experimentadas y quién sabe… quizás repetirlas. Estábamos en eso, volviendo a besarnos, cuando me pareció oír un ruido lo ignoré, pero luego de tres segundos oí a mi madre avisándome que había llegado. Hikari abrió los ojos perpleja y yo quedé mudo. Miré la hora y ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Hikari se levantó rápidamente y se acomodó la ropa mientras que yo traté de hacer lo mismo, volví a colocarme la ropa, intenté estirar la cama, traté de ordenarme para que no pareciera que estuve haciendo… lo que de verdad estuve haciendo, mientras mi madre me preguntaba qué quería para cenar, ignorando por completo el caos que era mi habitación en ese momento, y para empeorar la situación, parecía imposible que mi voz saliera normal, le contesté que no tenía hambre y golpeó la puerta de mi habitación suavemente preguntándome si estaba bien, y apenas abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para mostrarle mi cara un poco, con Hikari tras ella también, le dije que estaba bien y ella no lo cuestionó y se sentó en la sala. Por un rato Hikari no podría salir, estaba un poco molesta, lo podía ver, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese minuto, excepto besarla, lo que hice, y como el ambiente estaba templado no necesité mucho para volver a excitarme y la empotré contra la puerta y la levanté, dejando nuestros ya estimulados sexos en contacto, aunque con ropa. Era excitante la situación, mi madre no muy lejos de ahí, con Hikari rozándonos buscando el mayor contacto posible, tratando de contener los gemidos, controlar la respiración y sin hacer ruido me tenían a punto nuevamente, pero un sonido en el salón hizo que nos detuviéramos en seco y oí una puerta cerrarse. El corazón se me paró y me encontré a mi mismo increíblemente frustrado por no haber podido acabar, pero era el momento que necesitábamos para que ella pudiera irse. Hikari volvió a acomodarse y cuando se creyó lo más decente posible, me dijo que mirara que no apareciera mi madre y luego de eso y muy sigilosamente salimos de la habitación, ella abrió la puerta de salida y antes de que se marchara nos dimos un beso de despedida que no olvidaría…

A la mañana siguiente estaba ansioso, quería verla, tal vez hablar de lo acontecido y si tenía buena suerte, quizás incluso repetirlo, o tal vez iniciar una relación… pero de todos los escenarios que imaginé ninguno se acercó ni remotamente al que me encontré; Hikari estaba de la mano con un chico que algo le dijo al oído que le causó gracia y se reía como nunca la vi reír antes… ¿ qué diablo era todo eso…?

Continuará...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, por publicarla rápidamente no puse un "continuar" en el primer capítulo y se creyó por ahí que era un one-shot, pero no, las torturaré un poco más  
Cualquier review es muy bien recibido :)


	3. Chapter 3

Público 18+

* * *

Desperté agitado y desorientado, pronto descubrí que no estaba en la escuela y que no había nadie en los alrededores, por consiguiente Hikari no tenía un nuevo y desconocido novio y me sentí súbitamente aliviado. Me bañé y me vestí pero no prestaba mayor atención a lo que ocurría frente a mis ojos. Estaba abstraído pensando en cómo iba a reaccionar ella esta vez, porque lo que ocurrió entre los dos no fue un accidente ni un impulso, ambos lo buscamos.

Traté de controlarme y no mirarla pero tenía grabado a fuego en mi memoria su rostro mientras la tocaba… y sus gemidos aún podía oírlos sin tener que pensar mucho en ellos y comencé a excitarme. Traté de desviar mis ojos de ella, pero nuestras miradas se conectaron y fue imposible retirar mis ojos de sus orbes granate. Pude apreciar como ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada y no volvió a dirigírmela en lo que restó del día, lo que era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo.

Mientras la observaba caminar no podía evitar mirarla y no excitarme. Me gustaba lo que veía y quería repetir lo que había pasado una y mil veces y ella me descubrió en el acto, al voltearse sin que me diera tiempo para poder disimular. Hikari se despidió de nosotros y yo no mucho más allá hice lo mismo y dejé a Iori y a Daisuke seguir su camino. Deshice mis pasos y me fui por el camino que Hikari seguramente había seguido y si tenía suerte la alcanzaría. Pero no la veía por ningún lado… Llegué al impresionante edificio donde ella vivía aunque no había rastro de ella. Me sentí decepcionado, no habíamos tenido tiempo de conversar ese día y tenía la esperanza de poder compartir algún momento a solas y como no había nada que hacer decidí que ir casa era lo apropiado, aunque me sentía de alguna manera un tanto derrotado, cuando sin previo aviso, al voltear ella se encontraba justo detrás de mí y no pude contener una sonrisa que ella no me devolvió.

—No me gusta que me mires así.  
—¿Así cómo?  
—Así, como lo haces, como si me estuvieras desnudando con los ojos.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Te pone nerviosa?  
—No… ¿debería acaso? ¿Qué haces acá?  
—Quería conversar contigo.  
—¿Y de qué? ¿No podías decírmelo en la escuela mañana?

Su indiferencia no me iba a amedrentar. En ese momento decidí que si ella se iba a comportar así, yo jugaría su mismo juego.

—Es que se te cayó esto en mi cama, venía a devolvértelo.

Era un colgante que Mimi le había regalado a ella, a Sora y a Miyako en su última visita y que a ella se le había quedado en mi cama. Lo recibió molesta y notablemente avergonzada y la miré sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa irónica. Me marché antes de ceder a mis impulsos y terminar diciendo o haciendo algo que me pudiera avergonzar más adelante.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en lo extraño que ella se estaba comportando desde esa ocasión en el subterráneo, pero había algo con lo que yo no sabía que yo poseía y eso era lo que algunos llamaban dignidad. No me iba a arrastrar por ella por mucho que me gustara, y por sobretodo no me iba a prestar para ser usado y luego desechado. Después de pensarlo opté por usar una estrategia que había oído a mis compañeros mencionar en los camarines mientras todos se jactaban de sus técnicas de conquistas, y que nunca se me habría ocurrido probar hasta entonces… pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento puede que funcionara porque Daisuke toda la vida se empeñó en demostrarle su interés a Hikari y ella simplemente no le interesaban sus demostraciones. Fui testigo de eso en muchas ocasiones y empezaba a preguntarme si acaso ella me veía a mí ahora como vio a Daisuke en esos tiempos, y la sola idea me dio escalofríos. Quizás era un patrón y ella olía la desesperación y su reacción natural era el rechazo.

El primer día fue difícil hacer como si ella no estuviera a pocos metros de mí. Cuando oía su voz era una reacción instantánea para mí cuerpo voltearse hacia el lugar de donde proviniera su voz y que tuve que recordármelo a mí mismo a cada segundo que era algo que no debía hacer. No ir a las salidas con nuestros amigos cuando ella estaba fue duro y sobretodo aburrido, pero lo más difícil era recordar nuestros momentos juntos y tratar de desviar esas memorias. Lo único que no pude evitar hacer por ella era pasar después de ella o abrirle la puerta, aunque me encargué de hacerle saber que no era algo que hiciera especialmente por ella.

Desde hacía días que sentía que un grupo de chicas del otro salón cuando yo pasaba, se reían o se secreteaban. No era tan egocéntrico como para pensar que era por mí en un principio, pero a medida que se fue haciendo reiterado noté que si había algo raro en esa conducta. No mucho después una chica que pude distinguirla como una de ellas se acercó a mí, mientras estaba en mi casillero ordenando mis cuadernos para la próxima clase.

—Takaishi  
—¿Sí?  
—Inventé que salía contigo y ellas ahora quieren una prueba de que es cierto. No me conoces de nada, ni siquiera me gustas… pero… ¿puedes cerrar los ojos, prestarme tus labios y fingir que te gusta? Por favor…

Literalmente no tuve tiempo de darle una respuesta, porque ella ya me había besado para cuando me di cuenta. Se separó no mucho después y le dijo a sus amigas que se quedaría conmigo.

Mientras ella hablaba nerviosa y trataba de explicarme qué era lo que había pasado, Daisuke y Hikari aparecieron y se acercaron a mí. Hikari no tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero se vio arrastrada y no le quedó otra. La chica se presentó y pude sentir como de pronto todo se volvió incómodo cuando una de las amigas de Catherine volvió y dijo que nos estarían esperando para ir juntos a comer a algún lugar, porque querían conocer mejor al novio de su amiga. Hikari me quedó mirando fijo e interrogante mientras Daisuke me felicitaba pero se hacía el ofendido por no haberle contado sobre "mi chica". No sabía en qué clase de telenovela me había terminado metiendo, pero me encontré siendo llevado a una cita con una chica de la cual me acababa de enterar de su nombre.

Sus amigas eran unas completas cabezas huecas y comencé a caer en el prejuicio de aquel dicho en el que dicen algo como: "dime con quién te juntas y te diré quién eres" pero cuando finalmente pudimos retomar la conversación que había sido interrumpida hace horas, pude apreciar que ella era distinta a sus amigas y cuando me explicó por qué había inventado ese asunto del novio acepté ayudarla, después de todo debía ser complicado que le gustaran las personas del mismo sexo sin que la malinterpretaran, más con ese montón de amigas que sin que los haya contado, profirieron cerca de diez insultos contra una pareja gay que se encontraban en el mismo recinto.

Era interesante tener una amiga que no perteneciera al grupo, el cual era bastante cerrado por razones obvias. Podíamos contarnos las cosas y ponerle nombres a nuestros problemas porque ella no conocía a mis cercanos ni yo a los de ella, y para variar era bueno compartir con una mujer con la que no tenía que andar interpretando su accionar porque siempre me decía qué quería y cómo y no se andaba con ambigüedades. Le conté mi problema sin esconder muchos detalles, excepto el nombre de la chica en cuestión, pero no contaba con que Catherine fuera más perceptiva de lo que esperé.

—La castaña, ¿verdad? Yagami.  
—¿Y cómo sabes?  
—Siempre los veía juntos y bueno, ella me odia.  
—¿Por qué te odia?  
—Justo ahora, mira por encima de hombro. Siento como que algo me está haciendo un hoyo en la nuca. Es ella mirando hacia acá, al principio no sabía el por qué de esa sensación pero ya ni siquiera tengo que mirar para saberlo.

Miré disimuladamente y aunque Hikari no estaba mirando si pude verla de espalda.

—Está celosa.  
—¿Por qué lo estaría? ¡Ella es la que estuvo haciendo todo complicado!  
—Las mujeres somos complicadas. No sé qué clase de problema tiene ella, pero te aseguro que hay algo extraño en su conducta porque las mujeres no andamos asaltando sexualmente a nuestros amigos.

Pensé en lo que me decía y si, era ciertamente extraño y no pude evitar pensar en mis otras amigas y en cómo sería todo raro si ellas actuaran como Hikari. Desvié el pensamiento de mi mente.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápido y pronto estos se convirtieron en semanas, y tenía que admitir que ya no era tan difícil permanecer indiferente ante Hikari como lo había sido al principio... Quién hubiese pensado que terminaría ayudándome a mí mismo al querer ayudar a alguien más.

Estaba en casa de mi hermano y Sora no tardó en llegar. Mientras Yamato cocinaba ella y yo comenzamos a hablar.

—¿Has notado a Hikari extraña últimamente?

El tema salió tan de la nada que no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentirme de alguna manera involucrado.

—¿Extraña?  
—No es desde hace poco, pero he sentido que me evita  
—¿Contigo también? Es decir… ¿Lo hace?  
—En fin, no te preocupes sólo lo mencionaba porque no la he visto muy seguido y cuando lo he hecho siento que está incomoda conmigo. Quizás tú sabías algo que yo no…

Quise seguir indagando, pero mi hermano llegó con la comida que según él, helada no sabía igual, por lo que la conversación con Sora sobre Hikari llegó hasta ahí.

No me gustaba como estaban saliendo las cosas, en un principio creí que mi plan de ignorarla daría alguna clase de resultado, pero ya era la sexta semana y seguía de "novio" con Catherine y las cosas se me estaban empezando a salir de las manos. Si en algún momento pensé ilusamente que aquello podía cambiar mi relación con Hikari era hora de empezar a admitir que no había traído nada bueno consigo, excepto una buena amiga.

El primero de agosto llegó y era indiscutible la reunión, y Mimi dejó claro que la reunión era exclusivamente para los elegidos, y sentí que aquella aclaración iba dirigida directamente a mí.

Hikari y Taichi desde siempre han sido los hermanos más unidos que he conocido, pero era ridículo lo herméticos que estaba siendo. Difícilmente compartían con los demás y cuando incluso se retiraron más temprano supe que definitivamente algo no andaba bien, y aunque nadie hizo ningún comentario, todos notaron lo raro de su comportamiento.

Hikari se encontraba en el salón de clases sola y era muy temprano. Entré silenciosamente y me acerqué a ella, pero olvidé que ella no era una persona a la que se le pudiera pillar desprevenida, porque antes de acercarme un poco más ella se percató de mi presencia y la saludé muy amigablemente, como antes.

Ella me devolvió el saludo, pero pronto volvió a sus cavilaciones y a mí me molestó su falta de empatía y se lo hice saber.

—Estoy harto de tu actitud.  
—¿Sí? Pues ve con tu novia.  
—¿Qué nos pasó, Kari?

Hikari me quedó mirando y vi en sus ojos algo, algo que quería salir. Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero finalmente no dijo una sola palabra. Decidí en ese segundo en cambiar de táctica.

—¿Sabes algo? A veces cuando estoy en mi cama me acuerdo de lo que experimentamos juntos ¿te acuerdas? Cierro los ojos y escucho tus gemidos cuando te tocaba con estos mismos dedos…  
—Cállate.  
—En otras ocasiones recuerdo cuando estábamos contra la puerta, escondiéndonos de mi madre, nuestros sexos en contacto… y me excito pensando en lo bien que se sentía tu mano masturbándome...  
—Por favor, cállate, alguien podría escucharte.  
—Hoy en la mañana, en la ducha, recordé nuestro último viaje en el subterráneo. Mi ducha se prolongó por diez minutos más de lo presupuestado…  
—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso me dirás también que mientras lo haces con tu novia es en mi en quien piensas? No me hagas reír.  
—No he hecho nada con ella.

Me quedó mirando fijamente esperando el momento en el que me reiría para desmentir la información. Pero eso nunca pasó. Entonces me pareció ver nuevamente algo en sus brillantes ojos, que reanimó mi esperanza por un instante.

—¿Cómo te sentiste pensando en que yo estaba compartiendo con otra lo que había compartido primero contigo?  
—De ninguna manera ¿por qué me importaría?

Ella no estaba siendo honesta.

—Si yo te dijera que si es esta la última oportunidad para que seas sincera conmigo y depende de lo que me digas lo que determinaría hacia dónde va mi relación con Catherine ¿Qué me dirías?  
—Te diría que estás perdiendo tu tiempo.  
—Está bien. De acuerdo… ya entendí.

Me rendí. No tenía caso seguir con aquella idea fija. Ella no tuvo genuino interés en mí y me engañé a mi mismo todo el tiempo empecinándome en creer que sí. Me sentí humillado y tonto. Me alejé y me fui al puesto que me correspondía, cuando ella me detuvo a mitad del camino.

—¿De verdad no has tocado a tu novia como lo hiciste conmigo?  
—Es verdad. No lo he hecho.  
—¿Por mi?  
—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Te seguirás riendo de mí?  
—¿Por mi?

No le respondí a su insistencia, pero ella supo la respuesta porque volví a sentir sus labios sobre los míos después de semanas esperándolo quedando yo estupefacto. Hikari cerró los ojos y se dedicó a trabajar con su lengua en mis labios, incitándome a que la imitara y le correspondiera, y aunque fui capaz de resistirlo por unos momentos me rendí ante su insistencia. Hice que se sentara en la mesa más próxima y no esperé a saber si ella lo quería pero me aventuré a desabotonar el tercer y cuarto botón de su blusa y toqué sus senos, ignorando por completo la existencia de su sostén y ella me lo permitió, ella quería que lo hiciera tanto como yo deseaba hacerlo. Comencé a besarla por el cuello mientras con mis manos recorría su tan deseable anatomía. Por un instante casi me dejé llevar por la excitación que sentía pero pronto retiré mis manos y acomodé la ropa que le había desordenado en pos de mis impulsivos deseos sexuales. Ella me miró interrogante, no comprendiendo por qué me había detenido pero cuando le dije que mirara a su alrededor ella entendió. Era un lugar demasiado expuesto y en cualquier minuto podía llegar alguien. De hecho habíamos tenido suerte de que nadie apareciera y nos pillaran in fraganti. Le pregunté si estaba dispuesta a perder un día de clases a lo que ella asintió, recogimos nuestras cosas y como la gente ya estaba empezando a llegar, nos fuimos escondiendo hasta que logramos escapar. Estar con ella, en esa situación, sintiéndola cómplice una vez más, se sintió como volver al pasado, cuando las cosas no eran tan complicadas –sentimentalmente hablando- y las circunstancias no daban tiempo de pensar en estrategias para manipular los sentimientos de las personas.

Llegamos a mi casa, dejamos todo botado en la entrada, nuestras mochilas, los zapatos y comenzamos a besarnos de manera frenética, al menos por mi parte era por tratar de recuperar aquellas semanas pensando en cuánto quería que volviera a pasar lo que pasó y no estaba segura la razón de ella, pero parecía como si quisiera librarse de una carga muy pesada. Un camino que a mi habitación, desde la entrada usualmente no tardo ni siquiera treinta segundos, entre la torpeza de caminar mientras nos besábamos, chocando con todo y tratando de ordenar sin mucho éxito, nos tardamos más de cinco minutos. Nos desvestimos en tiempo record y antes de notarlo ya nos encontrábamos sobre la cama. La miré desnuda por primera vez y me gustó todo de ella, y ella también me observó y por su sonrisa deduje que yo le gusté de igual manera. No había tiempo para palabras en ese minuto, yo sólo tenía una cosa en mente y no me conformaría con menos, comencé a besarla e intenté penetrarla pero no contaba con la suficiente maestría, para mi pesar, para poder hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Sujeté mi erección buscando el lugar correcto, sin poder creer aún que aquello estaba finalmente sucediendo quedé absorto con la sensación de su humedad y calidez que envolvía mi masculinidad, se sentía tan bien que quedé un tanto maravillado con aquel primer contacto y comencé a hacerle sentir mi erección, ella cerró los ojos al ser víctima de aquel exquisito roce intimo y sus piernas ya no estaban inertes en la cama, si no que las flexionó y comenzó a buscar una mayor fricción entre nosotros, y yo estaba simplemente fascinado. Ella gemía y buscaba sentirme de una manera exigente y demandante y yo, que aunque estaba tan deseoso como ella, estaba de alguna manera castigándola por el tiempo que había pasado negándonos el sentirnos como nos estábamos sintiendo ahora, demasiado bien. Dejé de torturarla y comencé a penetrarla en serio y fue un tanto incomodo, pero tampoco fue tan extremo como había escuchado, que las chicas lloraban y que a los hombres también les dolía. Al principio cuando por fin estuve en su interior me sentí atrapado y un tanto confuso, en teoría sabía que debía hacer, y comencé a moverme. Se sentía bien. Hikari no estaba siendo muy efusiva como al principio, supuse que para ella debía ser menos confortable que para mí, pero a medida que pasaron los primeros momentos Hikari comenzó a gemir y yo que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún minuto, ya podía besarla. Coloqué mis antebrazos bajo sus hombros y me apoyé en mis antebrazos y me empeñé en hacerla sentir mejor, buscando el ritmo que más le acomodara y finalmente lo encontré, a ella le gustaban las embestidas profundas; cada vez que lo hacía se contorsionaba de placer y yo me sentía tan orgulloso de mi mismo cuando lograba escuchar ese sonido gutural tan propio del auténtico placer, que no sé en qué minuto me enajené y comencé a penetrarla sin pensar en nada más. El sonido que surgía de nuestra unión, el olor que emanábamos, el sudor que se apropio de nuestros cuerpos, todo era demasiado estimulante para mí y ya no pude retrasar más lo inminente y terminé eyaculando dentro de ella, acabando con una sensación de plenitud que nunca había sentido antes. Pero ella no lo logró, ella no pudo alcanzar el clímax y justo después de haberme sentido tan bien como nunca en la vida, comencé a sentirme como un egoísta, aunque ella insistía que no importaba, podía ver el dejo de decepción y frustración en sus ojos y aquello no debía pasar, debía enmendarlo. Aún con el calor del momento empecé a estimular sus pechos. Sus pequeños pezones estaban muy sensibles por la excitación ya que estaban tan erectos como podían estarlo. Lengüeteé el pezón derecho y observé como ella dejó de mirarme para concentrarse en su propio placer, luego hice lo mismo con el izquierdo y comencé a bajar. No era lo que tenía planeado, de hecho me asustaba no ser capaz de hacer lo que tenía pensado, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Hikari al sentir mi húmeda lengua abandonar sus pechos e ir descendiendo demasiado al sur, abrió los ojos e intuyó a dónde quería llegar y ella me lo negó, cerró sus piernas y dijo que no, no obstante ella no era quien decidiría eso. Me encontraba resulto a hacerlo. Ella se encontraba avergonzada y aquella no era mi intención, sino todo lo contrario. Forcejeé un poco pero ella finalmente dejó de luchar cuando comencé a masturbarla y sentía como por la penetración previa ella se encontraba muy estimulada, porque se sobresaltaba con el toque más simple. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando comencé a tocarla donde yo sabía que le gustaba y se distrajo al enfocarse en lo que le estaba provocando, pero fui más rápido y de pronto me encontré frente a ella, viendo con el mayor detalle que he visto nunca a una mujer y comencé con la sesión de sexo oral que no tenía planeada pero que sentí que debía hacerse. La mayor parte del trabajo ya la había hecho y no me tomó mucho hacerla acabar con mi lengua. Aquello fue muy intenso e excitante. A tal punto que yo ya me encontraba duro de nuevo. No fue desagradable hacerlo como lo pensé en un instante, de hecho lo haría de nuevo si ella lo quería. Hikari comenzó a acercarse al orgasmo nuevamente, lo supe porque su respiración ya no era normal y como que le faltaba el aire, reemplacé mi lengua por mis dedos mientras observaba su rostro contraerse y exigiéndome más con el movimiento de sus caderas. Subí y sin pensar si lo quería ella o no, la besé, creo que no le importó, porque no me rechazó y volví a introducirme en ella sin ninguna clase de contemplación. Ella, por mis estímulos estaba a punto de conseguirlo nuevamente, por lo que al sentirse invadida por mí de nuevo y con unas pocas embestidas logró el orgasmo que ambos esperábamos que tuviera y yo al sentir con mi pene sus contracciones involuntarias, volví a eyacular y me dejé caer rendido sobre ella.

Desperté buscando a Hikari y no la encontré. Recorrí con la mirada intentando encontrar algo de ella, sin embargo no había nada tampoco. Me levanté y me vestí con lo primero que encontré y cuando salí encontré todo ordenado, como estaba antes de nuestra llegada y a ella la divisé en la cocina.

—Espero que no te moleste… pero ocupé tu baño y justo ahora… tenía hambre.

A mí no me podía importar menos, me acerqué a ella y le quité lo que estaba comiendo y lo dejé encima de la mesa y la besé aliviado de que estuviera ahí y la abracé por lo que fue un minuto. Ninguno tenía ganas de preparar algo así que llamamos para pedir una pizza que no tardaría en llegar, por lo que en ese rato yo tomaría una ducha y me adecentaría.

Mientras comíamos para reponer las energías gastadas, Hikari comenzó a hablar.

—Creo que… deberíamos lavar tus sabanas…  
—No quiero.  
—Pero están sucias…  
—Las quiero así, que conserven nuestro olor para siempre.  
—¡Eres un asqueroso, Takeru!

Me reí. De hecho nada podría aplacar mi sonrisa, sin embargo había algo que no estaba claro. El por qué Hikari había estado actuando como lo había estado haciendo. Necesitaba respuestas… yo quería la verdad.

—Necesito que me explique qué fue lo que pasó.

Ella se puso seria. No quería hablar de eso.

—Tenía miedo  
—¿De qué?  
—Por favor no hagas hablar de esto, puede ser desagradable para ambos.  
—Me trataste mal y me hiciste sentir peor. No es que te lo esté sacando en cara… pero quiero entender… necesito saber si fue algo que hice.  
—No hiciste nada mal… es sólo que…  
—Habla por favor…  
—No quería salir lastimada como pasó con mi hermano cuando ella lo dejó por Yamato.  
—¿Ella?¿Sora? Espera… ¿Tai y Sora tenían algo antes?  
—Algo así. Ellos nunca tuvieron algo formal pero…  
—¿Eso lo sabía mi hermano antes de involucrarse con ella? ¿Cómo entro yo en esto? Es decir… por qué tenías miedo…  
—¿Qué me garantiza que no me lastimarás o me cambiarás por otra? No, espera. Ya lo hiciste.  
—¿Catherine?  
—¿Por qué? ¿Hay otras más?

Nunca habría imaginado que ella fuera tan celosa, pero me gustó saberlo.

—No te preocupes por Catherine, ella estará bien.  
—¿Piensas seguir con ella? ¿Incluso después de lo que pasó entre nosotros?  
—Las cosas con ella no son como piensas que son. Hablemos de eso luego. Entonces… ¿ya no tienes miedo?  
—Cuando me dijiste que con ella tu no habías hecho lo mismo que conmigo... pensé todo ese tiempo que te había perdido por un miedo adquirido y de pronto me dijiste que era la última oportunidad que me dabas… Además estaba Taichi…  
—¿Taichi?  
—Él sabe que tú me gustas… y no quería que nos viera juntos.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy el hermano de Yamato?  
—No es eso. Es sólo que…

Escuchamos la puerta e interrumpió nuestra conversación y de pronto a través de la puerta apareció mi madre. Miré la hora y no era la hora en la que usualmente aparecía y nosotros además, deberíamos encontrarnos en la escuela...un poco más atrás apareció mi padre abrazando a mi madre y besándola en la mejilla. Todos nos quedamos mirando sorprendidos porque era demasiado evidente lo que estaba pasando. Todos habíamos sido pillados en el acto.

* * *

Espero saber si les gusta esta actualización, no sé si le queda un capítulo o dos, pero está pronta a terminar.  
Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**TAKARI**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

* * *

Todos nos mirábamos y las palabras no salían. Mi madre y mi padre en una actitud amorosa era, cuando menos, extraño, por no decir impensado… ni siquiera se sabía que tenían alguna clase de contacto. Pensé que apenas se hablaban en ocasiones que no se podían eludir…de verdad eso creí toda mi vida. Miré a Hikari que estaba muy sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando, quizás incluso más que yo. Creo que aún tenía el último pedazo de pizza en su boca sin atreverse a masticarlo.

Mamá se adelantó y le dijo algo a mi padre, quien asintió y despidiéndose con un gesto despreocupado, se marchó. Le dije a Kari que podía irse también si lo deseaba y ella estuvo de acuerdo, fue a mi habitación por sus cosas muy avergonzadamente, mientras mi madre miraba cada uno de nuestros movimientos, sin perdernos de vista. Hikari se despidió de ambos pero mi madre acabó con la silenciosa atmosfera.

—Kari, ven, ¿a dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que hablar – dictaminó.

Observé la cara de susto de ella y de cómo resignadamente se acercó.

—¿Suelen faltar a clases y venir acá? – preguntó mi madre.

—No – respondí muy seguro y tajante.

—No le diré nada a tus padres esta vez, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – aseveró mi madre mirando a Kari.

Hikari asintió tímidamente y cuando solicitó irse mi madre no la dejó.

—Esa pizza no va a comerse sola, además… ¿no se supone que estás en clases? ¿Qué te dirían si te ve llegar con el pelo húmedo? – dijo suspicaz.

Mi madre no hizo ningún aspaviento, estaba sorprendido. Aunque sabía que la charla en serio sería cuando Kari abandonara el departamento. En algún momento mamá fue al baño y aproveché de hablar con ellas a solas.

—Kari, si quieres este es el momento de huir – sugerí rápidamente.

—Sería descortés de mi parte – respondió ella.

—No sabes lo que está haciendo. Está creando un ambiente pacífico en el que me sienta cómodo para que me confíe y termine confesando todo. La conozco y esta es una de sus técnicas para conseguir mucha información en las entrevistas – le aseguré.

—No hables así de ella – dijo Kari.

—La he visto hacerlo muchas veces. Sé que lo está haciendo – recalqué.

—Está bien. Apenas pueda me marcharé y Takeru… ¿crees que nos podamos besar justo ahora? – me propuso ella.

—¡Estás loca! Mi mamá puede venir en cualquier minuto – contesté sorprendido.

—Pero eso es lo que me hace quererlo tanto – dijo ella lascivamente.

Kari no esperó a mi respuesta y me besó como si no lo hubiésemos hecho en años, me exigió mucho en esos pocos segundos tuvimos antes que de que escucháramos los pasos de mi madre acercándose.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dije.

—Yo diría que no sólo una conversación – respondió ella coquetamente.

Después de que mi madre volviera, Kari se marchó al poco rato después.

—¿Me quieres explicar desde cuándo va todo esto? – pregunto ella secamente.

—¿Qué cosa? – traté de hacerme el desentendido.

—Desde cuando Hikari y tú son novios – remarcó ella, haciéndolo parecer como lo obvio.

—Nosotros no somos eso – le respondí.

—Entonces es peor de lo que pensaba – se escandalizó.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de lo que yo vi? – pregunté mordaz.

—Bueno, eso es diferente… - dijo yéndose por las ramas.

—¿Cómo lo es? – traté de obtener una respuesta insistiendo.

—Tu padre y yo somos adultos, lo que hagamos con nuestra vida personal es cosa de nosotros. No tenemos que dar explicaciones – dijo sin muchos más argumentos.

—Creo que esta conversación no nos llevará a ningún lado – contesté evidentemente enojado.

Difería de lo que ella decía, porque sus asuntos en "su vida personal" nos habían causado muchos problemas a mi hermano y a mí antes de poder vivir en la misma ciudad, sin embargo no quería tocar ese tema.

—Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que espero que seas responsable. Eres inteligente, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Yo no voy a estar vigilándote ni mucho menos, pero tengo que advertírtelo – me instruyó.

Me fui a mi habitación pensando en lo que mi madre había dicho. Ella tal vez pensaba que llevábamos algo de tiempo faltando a clases, pero había sido la primera vez que lo hacía y con muy mala suerte habíamos sido capturados. Al tirarme a la cama violentamente pude apreciar a lo que Hikari se había referido con que debíamos lavar las sábanas, pero fue cierto lo que le respondí… yo no deseaba hacerlo, porque sentir su aroma aun cuando ella ya no estaba, no tenía precio. Mi madre volvió a salir y yo pude detenerme finalmente a pensar en lo que había vivido esa maravillosa mañana.

Mis problemas con Hikari ya no existían más. En parte habíamos aclarado algunas cosas, quedaban otras pendientes, pero ya tendríamos tiempo para ello. La excitación que se apoderó de mi fue instantánea al recordar cómo me sentí experimentando con ella el conocer nuestros cuerpos. La sensación que se apropió de mi cuerpo la recordaba tan bien que fui capaz de apreciar como todo el flujo sanguíneo se concentraba en la parte central baja de mi cuerpo. Eso no era un indicador de que no estaba sexualmente satisfecho, porque no sería cierto, pero ahora quería y necesitaba tener más de eso. No sería mentira aceptar que me era difícil pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no incluyera a Hikari y a mí haciéndolo todo el tiempo. Me había transformado en una bestia anhelante de sexo.

Hikari, por otro lado, parecía estar pasando por lo mismo que yo. No había momento ni lugar que no fuera el propicio para dar rienda suelta a nuestra relación tan física. Yo sabía que no era malo, pero también que no estaba del todo bien dejarse llevar tanto por ese aspecto de la vida. Había llegado al punto en que no recordaba pasar por un lugar sin que este contuviera recuerdos de ella y yo y nuestros instintos más primitivos. Conocía todo de ella y ella todo de mí. Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que un día me di cuenta de que algo faltaba y es que todo lo que compartíamos Hikari y yo era el sexo. Me sentí más vacío a partir de ese instante. A veces ella no podía estar conmigo por el hecho de ser mujer, pero aún así yo deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, aún a pesar de que no pudiéramos tener sexo y recordaba bien que habían muchas cosas que hacíamos cuando éramos amigos normales que dejamos de hacer al comenzar esa nueva etapa. Sin embargo, ella no me daba nuevamente esa cabida en su vida ¿por qué con ella debía ser todo tan extremo? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser menos complicadas? ¿Había influido yo de alguna manera para que la situación se tornara tan retorcida?

Catherine se alegró cuando le conté sobre Hikari y yo y dijo que sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo con lo de nuestra supuesta relación. A mí no me importaba, pero a Hikari sí. Sé que no le importaría si le explicara los motivos por los cuales aparentábamos ser pareja, pero no podía porque era un secreto que a mí no me correspondía revelar. Kari era más celosa de lo que nunca habría imaginado y aunque a veces esas peleas me disgustaban, el maravilloso sexo de reconciliación casi hacia que buscara que eso pasara.

* * *

**Hikari**

Estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer. Sabía que jugaba con fuego cada vez que estaba con él y no nos cuidábamos, pero es que Takeru me gustaba demasiado y todo el tiempo tenía algo parecido al hambre, pero de él. Siempre me creí más inteligente que las demás chicas y cuando veía a algunas de ellas cercanas a mi edad embarazada me preguntaba cómo, si habían tantas formas de evitarlo le terminó pasando de todos modos, pero eso fue antes de estar con él. Me sorprendí a mi misma siendo tan descuidada como aquellas chicas que siempre mire por sobre el hombro, pero ahora era yo la que se encontraba en ese momento y tan temida situación. Lo había hecho con T.K. más veces de las que podía recordar y ninguno de los dos se cuidó en más de alguna ocasión. No me atrevía a hablar con él, no había forma de hablar con Miyako tampoco… Mimi estaba lejos… y aunque yo sabía muy bien a quién podía acudir por ayuda. No deseaba sus consejos y asesoría, pero los necesitaba y no sabía cómo hacerlo porque hace meses que no ya nada era lo mismo. Estaba un tanto histérica y asustada, así que sin cuestionármelo más, fui a casa de Sora. No hablaba con ella desde que me había enterado de su relación con Yamato. Ella no comprendía por qué me había alejado de ella, estaba segura, pero tampoco se acercó para preguntármelo.

Al tocar me abrió su madre que amablemente me hizo pasar, y mientras esperaba aprecié que la casa de ella estaba llena de hermosos arreglos florales y la casa tenía un olor muy particular.

Sora al verme quedó sorprendidísima, pero me sonrió y me invitó a su habitación para estar más cómodas. Esperé a que estuviéramos sentadas y sin titubear más fui directo al grano.

—¿Cómo sabes cuando estás embarazada? – Pregunté demandante.

Ella abrió los ojos demasiado para mi gusto. Me incomodó.

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo. No sé en qué pensaba en venir aquí – le dije. Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta.

—Hikari detente ahí. Vuelve y explícamelo, quiero detalles. Luego hablaremos de nuestro problema, por lo que veo ahora necesitas otro tipo de charla – dijo sabiondamente.

Su voz autoritaria hizo detener mi paso. Necesitaba que ella dijera eso.

—Estoy asustada, Sora. Sé que he actuado irresponsablemente pero no se qué haría si eso deja de ser sólo una sospecha y se confirma – le conté apenada.

—Hay una manera de saberlo de inmediato – respondió con seguridad.

—No quiero averiguarlo – confesé.

—No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, Kari. Vamos a ir. Ahora – determinó ella y yo sólo la seguí.

Ella compro las cosas con suma naturalidad, mientras yo estaba en una esquina aterrorizada y avergonzada.

—Nos vamos a mi casa de vuelta – sentenció.

Al llegar seguíamos sin hablar demasiado y yo sólo obedecía lo que ella me indicaba y asentía cuando me explicaba algo. Después de probar tres test de embarazo distintos, el mundo se sintió más liviano no había salido ninguno positivo. Después de que la presión de la incertidumbre cesó, Sora me miró con ojos recriminadores y molestos.

—Hikari que me lo cuentes todo; desde cuándo, con quién y qué tanto, para poder recomendarte el método más efectivo. Podría explicártelo sin que me contaras todo eso, pero perdería la gracia – sonrió y sonó como la Sora que yo conocía, cuando ella y yo nos guardábamos secretos en otros tiempos.

Estaba aún medio reticente a contarle, pero sabía que debía, lo deseaba en el fondo. Nadie sabía lo que estaba viviendo y era la clase de cosas que a veces necesitan ser contadas, porque son importantes y no se nace aprendiendo.

—Desde hace unos meses… cada vez que puedo… con T.K…. – confesé con un hilillo de voz.

Sora estaba perpleja, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Yo sabía que se gustaban, todos lo saben, de hecho… pero nunca imaginé que tan pronto ustedes… - empezó el discurso pero no terminó la frase porque la corté.

—Sólo pasó, no lo planeamos… y te agradecería si no hicieras comentarios al respecto – le pedí un tanto suplicante y exigente al mismo tiempo.

—Me ofende que pienses que debes aclarar ese punto. Nunca me he caracterizado por andar hablando demás – dijo realmente ofendida.

—Ya no sé en qué posición estamos, por eso lo digo – contesté molesta.

—¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó como si no lo supiera realmente.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigas, Sora? – interrogué.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué tienes una idea distinta? – respondió incomoda.

—Porque cuando terminaste las cosas con mi hermano, al parecer también yo estaba incluida en el paquete… ¿De verdad te agrado o sólo me tolerabas porque debías caerle en gracia a la hermanita de tu novio? – pregunté lo que me carcomía desde que todo había pasado.

—¿Es por eso que has estado molesta conmigo? – era una pregunta que sonó más aseveración.

—Me dejaste sola – le confesé sentida.

—Lo siento, Kari, no era mi intención – dijo sentidamente.

—Comprendo que no quisieras estar más con Tai, el amor se acaba… pero Sora… también terminaste conmigo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de eso.

—No, tienes razón, no lo noté… Cuanto lo siento Kari… - se disculpó nuevamente. Lucía de verdad apenada.

Ella comenzó a contarme un poco sobre su relación con Yamato, fue difícil al principio porque seguía metida en mi papel de hermana, pero ahora debía aprender a separar las cosas, ya no era la hermana de su novio, ahora era solo su amiga y debía apoyarla, porque ella se veía bien y contenta. Por otro lado yo le conté sobre mi relación con Takeru. Nos reímos de la vida y las cosas vergonzosas que habíamos vivido en el último tiempo y también me habló de los distintos métodos anticonceptivos, pero me aconsejó también ir al médico.

Al llegar a casa me sentía un poco traidora con mi hermano. Él había sufrido más de lo que se sabía con lo de Sora. Le había costado dejarla ir y yo me sentía inmensamente culpable por haber empezado una relación aún cuando él no podía siquiera dar por terminada la de él.

En mi habitación reflexioné sobre cómo estaba llevando mi vida y me encontré a mi misma tratando de sabotear mi relación con Takeru, yo sabía que estaba siendo demasiado celosa y el tratar de mantenernos alejados y de no tener con él nada más que sexo. No comprendía del todo su historia con Catherine, ante los demás ellos eran novios y aunque él insistía en que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, yo lo hacía, y mucho. Me excitaba pensar que yo era la otra y me enojaba también, además me convenía por otro lado, porque de esa forma nosotros no necesitábamos hacer oficial lo nuestro, mientras tanto aquello me servía y por eso no hacía demasiados problemas.

Takeru y yo nos encontrábamos besándonos acaloradamente en la parte de atrás del gimnasio, él me estaba tocando un pecho por encima de la ropa. No era sano el efecto de su toque sutil en mi. Gemí, quería sentirlo bajo la ropa, dentro de mi, pero debía conformarme con eso. No me convencí demasiado pero ya habría tiempo más tarde. Escuchamos el ruido de unos pasos y nos separamos inmediatamente. Se veía la evidencia de nuestra excitación. Fui a ver si había alguien cerca, pero no vi a nadie.

Al terminar esa semana pasó lo que no me esperé. Un murmullo se escuchaba por los pasillos y sentía que las miradas se dirigían a mí pero no comprendía por qué. Fui a mi casillero y los murmullos se seguían escuchando, entonces una de las amigas de Catherine se me acercó y con un manotazo cerró mi casillero recién abierto. Me volteé molesta por su falta de respeto.

—¿Quién te crees? – le pregunté enojada.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quién te crees que eres para andarle quitando el novio a las demás? – me increpó altaneramente.

—¿De qué hablas? – sostuve mi posición de desconocimiento.

—De que Takaishi y tú han estado viéndole la cara a Catherine todo este tiempo y que además le has estado abriendo las piernas… y nosotras nos haremos cargo de que pagues por lo que has hecho – sentenció segura de sí misma.

Mi temor se había hecho realidad… la relación que tanto traté de ocultar había salido oficialmente a la luz, y ahora, además, era la nueva mujerzuela de la escuela…

Continuará

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero seguirlos recibiendo :D**

**Saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**TAKARI**

**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… Por hacerle un favor a una amiga, la persona a quien yo más quería lo estaba pasando mal. Todos se habían hecho una imagen que no correspondía sobre Hikari, y ella no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien. Aparentaba fortaleza cuando se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la escuela, pero yo sabía cuán afectada estaba. De hecho me había dejado de hablar. Me exigió que aclarara la situación con Catherine y que hasta entonces, hasta que lo solucionara, no le hablara. Habían pasado tres días desde entonces.

Catherine, por otro lado, estaba muy avergonzada conmigo y compungida por Kari. No me agradaba ponerla en esa situación, pero ya no podía seguir cubriéndola. Le pedí que por favor aclarara las cosas con sus amigas, porque por mucho que la estimara, era Hikari quien estaba siendo la persona más perjudicada. Ella asintió y me pidió disculpas y que nunca fue su intención dañarnos. Eso hacía tres días también y aún no pasaba nada.

Estaba realmente complicado y necesitaba el consejo de alguien, mi hermano para ser preciso y por primera vez me atreví a hablar de la situación en la que sin querer me vi envuelto, y cómo había arrastrado conmigo a Kari. Aunque por supuesto, me guardé la mayoría de los detalles.

Estás diciendo que Hikari, la hermana pequeña de Tai, y tú, mi hermano menor, ¿tienen una vida sexualmente activa? – fue todo lo que Yamato fue capaz de verbalizar.

Mi hermano me miraba sin poderlo creer. ¿Era acaso tan extraño? Ya no éramos tan pequeños… pero tenía claro que para ellos siempre íbamos a ser los niños del grupo que necesitaban ser cuidados. Traté de empatizar con eso.

—¿Eso es todo lo que captaste de todo lo que te conté? – pregunté desconcertado.

—Es que yo a tu edad no… pero tienes razón. No es sobre mí, es sobre ti – reconoció mi hermano.

—Sobre Hikari – corregí.

—Sobre ustedes – agregó - ¿Por qué lo has mantenido tan oculto? No hay nada de malo con que tengan una relación…

—No hay nada de malo pero… como te conté se supone que soy el novio de alguien más – adherí información.

—¿y Hikari aceptó eso? – consultó dudoso.

—Si… y si me lo preguntas, creo que estaba más cómoda de esa manera. Además nosotros no… no tenemos una relación, Matt – respondí cabizbajo. Nosotros sólo… sólo tenemos sexo y somos exclusivos.

—No lo comprendo – admitió Matt.

—Ni yo tampoco – acepté.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu amiga? – indagó.

—Que lo solucionaría, pero ya van tres días y las cosas no se están volviendo más simples. Hikari no me habla y ella me está evitando.

—Es complicado… - acotó mi hermano.

—Y que lo digas… ¿qué debo hacer? – pregunté un tanto desesperanzado.

—Debes solucionar las cosas con Hikari, por lo pronto. Catherine aquí pasó a un segundo plano. Lo siento por ella y que crea que deba esconder su condición sexual, pero es Kari quien está pagando por su secreto y no pienso que sea justo – sentenció Matt.

—Lo sé… pero es que tú no conoces a las personas con las que se junta – agregué.

—Ese ya no es tu problema, nunca lo fue de hecho. Si no puede ser quien es realmente con quienes son sus personas más cercanas, entonces se junta con la gente equivocada – acotó sabiamente.

—Si… - asentí pesaroso.

—Podrías perder a Kari si no haces las cosas bien y a tiempo. ¿Arriesgarás sea lo que sea que tengas con ella para ayudar a una amiga aparecida de la nada? – Interrogó sabiondamente.

Con aquella frase la discusión se terminó, porque llegó nuestro padre. Cenamos y me fui tan pronto terminamos. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar cómo le exigiría a Catherine que debía apresurarse. Porque mi hermano tenía razón, no iba a poner en peligro mi relación con Hikari. Ni por ella ni por nadie.

Ir a la escuela se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura. La gente murmuraba en los pasillos y otros imbéciles me vitoreaban porque había estado, en teoría, manteniendo una relación con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero fue cuando uno de mis compañeros, Takeo, se dirigió hacia Kari como "puta" que perdí el control y lo golpeé. No me detuve hasta que Daisuke me propinó un puñetazo directo en la cara para pararme. Takeo estaba sangrando y ya no se movía y no fui capaz de notarlo hasta entonces. Daisuke estaba sorprendido por mi comportamiento violento, pero me pedía disculpas por haberme lastimado. Yo lo sabía, no estaba molesto por eso, si no porque las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Fui a buscar a Catherine, ya no me importaba más su problema, era Kari la que me tenía preocupado, pero cuando iba de camino a su salón, llegó a mi lado la inspectora de pasillos y me envió directamente a hablar con la directora. Grandioso, ahora obtendría además una suspensión. Ni siquiera estaría para poder proteger a Kari de los comentarios mal intencionados y que no eran ciertos.

Mi madre llegó a la reunión con la directora y estaba furiosa. No recordaba nunca haberla visto así, aunque claro, nunca le había dado motivos. Fue mi historial limpio lo que me salvó de un castigo más grande que una prohibición de no poder salir a la calle.

Hikari no contestaba el teléfono y Daisuke me dijo que no estaba yendo a clases. Miré la hora y eran las diez de la mañana. Seguramente ella se encontraría en casa. Mamá me había dicho que no debía salir, pero ella no estaba y si volvía antes de que ella lo hiciera, no tendría problemas. Tomé un taxi, no era una buena idea de que me vieran deambulando por ahí a esas horas. Llegué al enorme edificio donde ella vivía y con temor me encontré frente a su puerta. No me animaba a golpear la puerta hasta que sin pensarlo más lo hice y pocos segundos después, la vi. Me pareció que no la había visto en una eternidad… La echaba de menos. Ella sin embargo, endureció su mirada en cuanto me vio y superó la sorpresa de encontrarme en su puerta.

—¿Qué haces acá? – habló duramente.

—Te extraño Hikari – le confidencié en un tono más meloso de lo que hubiese deseado.

Creo que vi su mirada ablandarse, pero volvió a edificar una muralla entre nosotros.

—No deberías estar acá – dijo duramente

—Ni tú tampoco. Deberías estar en clases – respondí igual de tajante.

—Es sólo que me enfermé – contestó, pero desvió la mirada. Era mentira.

—¿Y estás bien ahora? – le seguí el juego.

—Estaba en cama descansando hasta que hiciste que me levantara – musitó - Miyako me contó que Daisuke le dijo que estabas suspendido por golpear a Takeo. ¿Es eso a lo que te dedicas ahora? ¿A golpear personas? – me recriminó.

—No hables si no lo sabes – contesté enojado y sorprendido de que las noticias corrieran tan rápido.

—Me puedo dar una idea, Takeru – acotó ella.

—¿Podemos hablar adentro? Está haciendo frio – sugerí simulando desinterés.

—No creo que sea una buena idea que entres – dictaminó.

—¿Por qué? – quise saber.

—Porque estoy sola. Y estar contigo trae problemas – aclaró.

Aquello me molestó enormidad… Porque era cierto. Era por mi culpa que ella estaba perdiendo clases y su imagen se había despedazado. Es sorprendente cómo pasas años haciéndote una reputación y cómo sólo con un hecho, que ni si quiera han confirmado con sus propios ojos, destruye en cosa de momentos todo lo que se ha construido.

Me incliné para besarla, pero ella eludió mi beso. Insistí, pero ella no estaba demasiado dispuesta.

—Por favor, vete – pidió.

—Pero… Kari – susurré.

—¿Por qué tuviste que venir? – habló triste.

—Porque te extraño, ya te lo dije – contesté seguro.

—No te creo. Lo que tú extrañas es el sexo – aseguró con autoridad.

—¿Y tú no? – respondí sorprendido de que dijera eso.

—Eso yo puedo conseguirlo de cualquiera. ¿No sabes cuán popular me he vuelto con la población masculina después de que todos se enteraran de que soy una puta? – dijo con odio.

—No hables así – le solicité. No me gustaba.

—Es la verdad. Tú me convertiste en esto – me inculpó.

—No te quejabas. Te gustaba. Y lo querías así – le aclaré.

—¿Y con esas respuestas dices que me extrañabas? – dijo con burla.

—Eres tú la que no quería tener nada oficial – aseguré.

—Tienes razón. Creo que al final es bueno que hayas venido. Así podemos terminar lo que nunca debió empezar – escupió con rabia.

—¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? – la interrogué. No me creía que dijera eso.

—Si. Vete – respondió, y como punto final me cerró la puerta.

Hikari terminó lo que nunca habíamos empezado. No lo demostré en ese momento pero me sentí inmensamente desolado. La quería y nunca fui capaz de decírselo. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que había pasado, e inmerso en los sentimientos que me embargaban, que no me percaté que alguien venía en la misma dirección que yo. Tai, quien me sujetó antes de que me cayera, y una vez que se aseguró de que estuviera estable, me sujetó de las solapas y casi me levantó en el aire. Taichi estaba furioso y me podía dar una idea muy precisa de qué era lo que estaba pasando; Él se había enterado de lo que había pasado e iba a hacerme pagar por ello, de hecho ya me parecía extraño que no hubiese sabido antes.

—Habla. Ahora. – escupió Tai.

—No tengo nada que decirte – contesté.

—¿Es cierto que estás con mi hermana? – preguntó - ¿es cierto que hiciste que fuera la segunda? – volvió a interrogar.

—¿Por qué me echas la culpa a mí? Tu hermana estaba de acuerdo – contesté furioso – ¡le gustaba ser la otra!

Taichi se acercó más a mí. Comencé a sentir miedo. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo.

—Repítelo. Dilo de nuevo – me amenazó.

—Tú sigue creyendo que tu hermana es aún una niña. Harás el ridículo – me burlé de él, pero fue por la ira que sentía.

Él sonrió irónicamente, me soltó y me pego tan fuerte que quedé sentado en el piso después del impacto. Después de eso las lágrimas cayeron. Estaba completamente abatido. Tai me quedó mirando y justo cuando creí que me golpearía de nuevo, se sentó a mi lado.

—Tú no eres así, te conozco bien. No es mi problema la clase de relación que tengas con Hikari… pero si es mi deber protegerla – inició su discurso de hermano mayor.

—No tienes que preocuparte más por eso. Ella me acaba de dejar claro que no quiere tener nada más conmigo – le confié.

—Takeru, el daño está hecho – dijo Tai mirando al horizonte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – consulté dudoso.

—Hikari desea cambiarse de escuela, y aunque mis padres no saben la verdadera razón, ella ha hecho un buen trabajo tratando de convencerlos – reveló Taichi un poco triste.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Eso no lo vi venir. No podía comprender cómo algo que yo veía tan pequeño pudo de pronto convertirse en esa gran maraña. Sabía que Kari estaba afectada, pero nunca imaginé hasta que punto. Sus palabras y sus acciones ahora las comprendía. Debía resolverlo.

—No dejes que lo haga Tai, lo solucionaré. Te juro que todo tiene una explicación… y tu sabes… tú tienes claro que yo la quiero ¿verdad Tai? ¿Me crees? – interrogué inseguro.

—No lo pondría en duda. No le confiaría mi hermana a nadie más – reconoció Tai y sentí algo cálido en mi pecho.

—Te prometo que lo arreglaré hoy mismo. Haré que ella me quiera – prometí solemne.

—No creo que te haya dejado de querer, porque lo hace lo sé… es sólo que para ella esto ha sido muy fuerte. No lo tienes idea, pero la han empezado a acosar por internet y está enojada. Ella no sabe manejar la ira, Takeru y creo que ya pasó de la ira al miedo. – me contó a modo de secreto.

Con las palabras de Tai en la mente comencé a pensar en lo que haría a continuación. No esperaría más a Catherine, le había dado la oportunidad y el tiempo, pero ella no fue capaz de hacer nada al respecto. Me encontraba realmente desilusionado, porque yo de verdad la estimaba. No me importaba si mi mamá descubría que estaba fuera de casa. No podía permitir que Hikari estuviera siquiera sopesando la posibilidad de cambiarse de escuela. Con toda razón me había dicho lo que me dijo. Le regresaría su vida y si cabía la posibilidad, lucharía por tener un lugar importante en ella también. Ella lo merecía todo y eso incluía una relación normal. Yo lo deseaba también. Me encantaba tener sexo con ella, pero yo no quería sólo eso con Kari.

Esperé a Catherine un poco escondido, pero tan pronto la vi me presenté frente a ella, quien bajó la cabeza y no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos. La agarré del brazo y me la llevé a un lugar donde nadie pudiera escucharnos.

—Te di tiempo, te lo pedí dos veces y no has hecho nada. Lo siento pero si no haces algo ya, me veré obligado a hacer algo que no deseo – la amenacé

—Lo lamento Takeru… - se disculpó avergonzada.

—No me importan más tus lamentaciones, por tu culpa, no más bien porque yo lo permití, ahora todo esto es un malentendido que ha repercutido en Hikari y no puedo permitirlo más. O hablas tú o hablo yo – dictaminé.

Observé cómo las lágrimas caían por sus blancas mejillas. No era una imagen que me hiciera feliz, pero era Hikari o ella. No tenían que preguntarme dos veces a quién elegía, y Catherine lo sabía.

—Lo haré – aceptó.

—¿Cuándo? – interrogué.

—Mañana – respondió.

—Lo siento, no. Debe ser hoy – contesté a su proposición.

—¿Hoy? – consultó sorprendida.

—Si, hoy. El tiempo ya te lo di y no lo ocupaste – le reproché.

—¿Sabes que estás arruinando mi vida? – preguntó tristemente.

—¿Y tú sabes que estás arruinando la vida de alguien que no tenía nada que ver con tus conflictos internos? Estás equivocada en muchos aspectos. Te juntas con quienes temes ser tu misma y eso no tiene sentido. Deberías juntarte con personas que te enriquezcan el alma y no que te la carcoman. Sé que eres mejor persona que ellas, pero si sigues ahí serás como ellas. Aún estás a tiempo – le dije lo que pensaba con honestidad y afecto.

Ella me miró y supe que había entendido lo que había querido decir.

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada, ¿verdad? – susurró

—Yo asentí. Confié en ella una última vez y le di lo que restaba del día para que hablara.

En la noche aunque tenía ganas e intenté tocarme, pero estaba tan frustrado con todo lo que pasaba con Hikari que no logré una erección. Ya lo sospechaba antes pero lo confirmé luego de ese lamentable episodio. Mi vida sexual estaba muy ligada a mi situación con ella.

El día siguiente fue todo un suceso. A mí se me acababa la suspensión, por lo que al llegar al pasillo todos me quedaron mirando, porque todos supieron el motivo por el cual yo no estaba yendo a clases y pensé que era por el antiguo rumor, pero no, había comenzado uno nuevo. Me enteré por unas chicas conversando cerca de mi casillero, que Catherine confesó con su cuenta del colegio, en un foro muy popular de la comunidad escolar, su condición sexual, exculpó a Hikari de ser la tercera rueda y que no era mi culpa nada de lo que había pasado porque yo sólo había querido ayudarla. Me sentí triste por haberla orillado a confesarse cuando ella no se encontraba lista, porque ese día no llegó a la escuela, supimos más tarde ese día que sus padres la retiraron de la escuela, por lo que quienes tenían dudas acerca de la veracidad de la confesión hecha, aludiendo que probablemente habían hackeado su cuenta ya no les cabía duda.

Al otro día Hikari volvió a clases. Sentía su mirada persistente, pero yo no le hablaría. Quería que ella fuera la que se acercara a mí y podía notar como la mayoría de los que estaban en el salón estaban atentos a nosotros dos. Ella no se acercaría a mí y todavía faltaban más de seis horas para poder salir. Se me hizo eterno.

A la salida ella no me habló. Me sentí decepcionado, eso hasta que pude ver a través de un espejo retrovisor de un auto estacionado que ella me estaba siguiendo, y cada vez que pensaba que podía ser descubierta, se escondía. Aquello me causó mucha gracia y le seguí el juego. Me acompañó hasta mi departamento, pero cuando pasé atravesé el umbral de la puerta le dije que podía entrar si quería y ella salió de dónde estaba escondida. Se veía hermosa sonrojada por la vergüenza y el calor.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? – preguntó.

—Deberías seguir estudiando duro. No eres una buena ninja – contesté sonriéndole.

—Takeru… gracias – se inclinó.

—No tienes que dármelas, fue mi culpa después de todo – admití.

—Sé que era una buena amiga tuya – dijo con pesar.

—Tú eres a quien yo más aprecio. No hay nadie por encima de ti – reconocí.

Observé cómo se sonrojó ante mi repentina sinceridad. Era la verdad. Ya era hora de empezar a hablar con claridad.

—Eres un buen amigo, T.K. – me aduló ella. Pero no era lo que quería escuchar. No quería ser un buen amigo, no de ella al menos. Yo quería más.

—No quiero ser tu amigo – sentencié.

—Yo… tú… nosotros – comenzó a balbucear.

No quería verla así y me acerqué a ella y la abracé fuertemente. Haciéndome un recuerdo más preciso y enriquecido de su aroma. De pronto unas palabras que salieron de su boca me dejaron estupefacto. Nunca las esperé.

—Quieres… ¿quieres ser mi novio? – preguntó dudosa y sonrojadísima.

—No – le respondí – observé cómo se tensó en mis brazos y sujeté antes de que se diera una idea equivocada– no hasta que me expliques por qué no lo quisiste antes – le pedí.

La solté y me miró a los ojos por primera vez en días. Estaba complicada con la pregunta, pero asintió y nos fuimos a sentar al sofá más grande del salón.

—No me digas que tiene que ver con tu hermano – hablé.

Ella asintió.

—Taichi dijo que estaba bien… si es que era yo y no otro – le confidencié.

Ella se sorprendió con mis palabras y las lágrimas cayeron. Sospeché entonces que era por él la razón por la cual no quería ser feliz; ellos eran los hermanos más unidos que había conocido.

—Tengo miedo de que lo nuestro se desvanezca – reconoció ella.

—No puedes vivir con miedo. Si fuera por eso… sólo mírame a mí, mis padres están separados hace años y tú lo viste con tus propios ojos, ellos están juntos nuevamente, aunque no lo quieran revelar. Las cosas cambian, Kari, quizás lo nuestro resulte o quizás no. Espero que si con todas mis fuerzas… pero prefiero haberlo intentado que nunca saberlo – la tranquilicé.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

—También quisiera tomar las cosas con más calma – confesó.

Entendí que se refería a nuestra relación tan sexual. Yo asentí.

—No quiero sólo tener sexo contigo, yo lo quiero todo… ¿estás dispuesta a darme ese espacio en tu vida? – consulté dudoso.

—Sí – respondió segura – siempre lo has tenido.

Nos quedamos mirando fijo y reconocí esa mirada lujuriosa. Seguramente yo debía tener la misma en mis ojos. Nos acercamos y nos besamos con necesidad y apremio. Nos extrañábamos y nuestros cuerpos y nuestras mentes necesitaban ese momento de reencuentro íntimo. Estábamos solos y deseosos del otro.

—Creo que nuestro acuerdo de tomar las cosas con calma puede esperar – dijo ella juguetonamente.

—Sí, soy yo el que no puede esperar – acepté la verdad.

—Ni yo – admitió.

Tan pronto terminamos de hablar comenzamos a besarnos desesperadamente otra vez, y la asalté sexualmente porque sin poder esperar, le subí la falda, le quité la parte superior del uniforme y simplemente introduje mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y comencé a estimularla ante su mirada de deseo. Me gustaba tocarla y hacerla sentir bien, ya lo había descubierto en esas incontables oportunidades que tuvimos con anterioridad. Su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos con una expresión de satisfacción mirando hacia donde yo la tocaba, mientras su humedad se hacía más y más notoria, y tenía que decirlo, más deseable… y de pronto estaba en un estado lascivo tal que casi obviaba que era un lugar en donde quien llegar podría vernos. Cuando estaba con ella difícilmente media las consecuencias, pero en mi estado de enajenación ella detuvo mi mano y me sacó de aquella fase extraña y lasciva. Se subió a mi regazo y trató de desabrocharme el pantalón, no obstante estaba tan apretado por mi erección que le dificultaba la tarea y se lo facilité, lo hice yo por ella y liberé mi miembro, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me hundí en ella. Hubo algo distinto en ese momento. Ella se entregó por completo a nuestro momento, no sentí ese "algo" que hacía que ella no fuera completamente honesta. Ella se liberó de las ataduras y se atrevería a vivir junto conmigo ese maravilloso sentimiento correspondido. Acabamos los dos y nos sonreímos. Por fin estábamos oficialmente juntos, en la misma sintonía, pero aquello sensación de plenitud duró poco, porque cuando aún estaba dentro de ella, y recuperando la normalidad de la respiración, escuchamos la puerta abrirse y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo al respecto, mi madre y mi hermano entraron, pero apenas nos vieron volvieron a salir al segundo. Rayos… no terminaba de salir de un problema y volvía a meterme en otro… habíamos sido capturados en el acto por segunda vez… y no había nada que pudiera decir para negarlo porque saltaba a la vista lo evidente, pero estaba con ella… y era todo lo que me importaba, ya veríamos como saldríamos de ese lío.

**FIN**

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguieron este fanfic, ya se con reviews o agragándolo a favoritos y a quienes dieron "follow"**  
**chapie**  
**Kinverlins**  
**sh n pr k**  
**meelbermudes**  
**Ruisu-chan**  
**jgmail **  
**noizu9 **


End file.
